Two Worlds One Soul
by babygirl85NKR
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a human girl in her dreams. She doesn’t realize she’s full demon. He helps her realize her true self. The girl has to choose between her true life, her dream self.
1. Introduction

Disclamer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character or the quotes I use.

This is the first fan fiction story I have written I have decided to let you read the plot of the story and look forward in getting reviews form you. I hope you will enjoy my story.

Sesshomaru meets a human girl in her dreams. She doesn't realize she's full demon. He helps her realize her true self. The girl has to choose between her true life, her dream self.

For everyone who doesn't know the story of InuYasha here is a summery of the story

Hundreds of years ago, a priestess named Kikyo guarded a very powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama meaning jewel of four souls. The Shikon jewel granted its possessor incredible power and as its protector, Kikyo never hesitated to destroy any demon, or human, that attempted to tale it. However, she fell in love with the half-demon InuYasha. They eventually were deceived by Naraku, a very powerful demon, who tricked them into fighting each other. Kikyo shot an arrow at InuYasha, binding him to a tree in eternal sleep. Kikyo was also mortally wounded, and she took the Shikon jewel with her in death. Now in modern day Japan, a young girl named Kagome gets pulled into the magical old well at her family's shrine by a demon who senses the jewel in her body. As it turns out, Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo. Passing through the well, she finds herself in feudal Japan, were she meets InuYashsa. She frees him from the tree so that he might protect her from the demon chasing her. In the struggle, the jewel is ripped from Kagome's body, but the demon is quickly destroyed by InuYasha. InuYasha first believes that Kagome is actually Kikyo, but is convinced otherwise when the truth is revealed by Kaede younger sister of Kikyo – now much older. Several demons come after the Shikon jewel and it eventually gets broken, shattered into hundreds of pieces that are spread across the land. InuYasha and Kagome (who is realizing her powers as the reincarnation of the priestess) join forces to search for the shards, to keep them from the hands of demons. They meet up with several others along the way who join them in their quest, and they also gain some very powerful friends, as well as enemies – including Naraku, InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru a full demon, and many others.

This part of the story changes views from InuYasha to his brother Sesshomaru meeting a girl in her dreams and finding out later on that she is really a full demon living two separate lives. In the dream world, she is a human living in present tine Tokyo, Japan, but in reality she is a demon living in feudal Japan. What will come of this can she determines what is real and what is a dream.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any of the quotes I use.

**A/N: This is the first fanfic I have ever written and I'm very excited about. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do and please tell me what you think.**

**Also I want to thank those who have helped me. JoAnna for helping with the idea and DemonWitch for helping me write it out correctly. **

_Chapter One_

It has been one year since Kagome Higurashi fell down the well. Now it is 1998 and this story starts out with a young girl living in America who travels to Japan. Her greatest goal and dream is to learn a different language and to see the different cultures that are in the world. Little did she know, her experiences would expand beyond Tokyo, and even the year 1998.

JoAnna is a 17 year-old American girl currently attending High School in Weston, USA. Over the past year and a half JoAnna has been pen pals with a girl in Tokyo, Japan. 17 year-old Kohashi . Come morning JoAnna will be leaving for Japan to attend school for a year as an exchange student.

After two and a half days of traveling JoAnna was glad to land in Tokyo. Kohashi arrived with her parents, Miyoko and Yasuo, to pick JoAnna up. Finally meeting face to face JoAnna and Kohashi smiled and gave each other a big hug. Yasuo picked up JoAnna's suitcases and carried them to the car while JoAnna and Kohashi walked arm in arm to the car with Kohashi's mother. As they drove home Kohashi pointed out various sites and buildings and explained them to JoAnna. Stopping in front of a two-story house in down-town Tokyo, Kohashi took JoAnna up to their rooms and showed her around the house.

After dinner that night JoAnna turned to Miyoko and asked if she could watch her favorite anime, InuYasha. Miyoko nodded, "All right. Then as soon as it's over, it's straight to bed. Tomorrow's your first day of school and it's going to be very busy."

After InuYasha was over JoAnna walked sleepily up to her room and fell fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

JoAnna looked around at her surroundings. She was puzzled as she recognized it as the forest around the Bone-Eaters Well. Walking around JoAnna noticed a very tall tree, "That's the Tree of Ages" she murmured to herself. As she approached the tree she saw a man standing by it. From a side view she could see it was her favorite character from InuYasha, Sesshomaru. JoAnna stopped and watched Sesshomaru a while, wondering why she was seeing him there. Something fluttered in the bushes and she turned to see. Nothing was there. Turning back she saw Sesshomaru was gone. Not realizing she was dreaming JoAnna again reminded herself that it was impossible for him to be there. He was just a character in a TV show. JoAnna decided to walk farther, looking for an end to the forest. As she comes into a clearing she sees a village, curious she heads towards it. As she walked through the town, all the villagers stopped and stared at her, some with fear; others with hate. Suddenly the men started throwing rocks and other hard objects, yelling "DEMON!" JoAnna stared at them in shock before running out of the village. What JoAnna didn't realize was that while she dreamt, she was a beautiful full demon named Kira.

On the outskirts of this villages there is a high hill. On top of that high hill is a large castle. This castle is the home of the Great Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru, along with his consent companions: the little orphan Rin, the strange Imp Jaken, and the two-headed dragon Ah-Un.

The next morning JoAnna woke up and got ready for school. She quickly headed downstairs for breakfast, saying good morning as she walked into the kitchen. After JoAnna and Kohashi ate their breakfast they walked to school. But all through the day JoAnna couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. All she could think about was her dream. She couldn't understand why she was having it, or what it meant. That night after the family ate dinner, JoAnna watched InuYasha and then went up to bed and quickly fell asleep.

Again JoAnna dreams she is in Feudal Japan, near the Tree of Ages. She sat near the tree, surrounded by blue, white and lavender flowers and decided to pick some. While she was picking the flowers she didn't hear Sesshomaru walk towards her, closely followed by his servant Jaken. Sesshomaru stopped next to her and plainly asked, "What are you doing in the middle of the forest by yourself?" Kira didn't looked up right away or answer him. Instead she just continued to pick the flowers. Suddenly a large flying demon came storming towards Sesshomaru and Kira. It had three eyes and a dragon head and human like arms. He turned to Kira. Kira looked up and saw the demon's eyes focused on her; she tried to move but found herself frozen. Sesshomaru was still standing a few yards away, too far to protect her. The demon advanced on Kira, his third eye glowing as a bolt of lightning shot towards Kira. Sesshomaru zipped over to counter attack but was too late. The lightning made a large whole in the ground next to where Kira had been sitting. Kira had been thrown through the air and hit the tree, knocking her out cold. She never saw the face of the man who tired to save her. Sesshomaru quickly put his left and only arm up across his chest, two fingers in a "V" and then sliced the demon in one quick slash with his Energy Whip. The demon fell down to the ground in two pieces. Sesshomaru turned and checked on Kira, who was badly wounded and unconscious. He picked her up and walked back to his castle. Once in the castle Sesshomaru laid Kira down on a bed in one of the bedrooms. Without looking at Jaken Sesshomaru ordered him to find the herbs that were need to heal Kira. As well as food and water. Jaken bowed before leaving, "Yes, M'Lord"

As soon as Jaken returned with the herbs and fruit from the village Sesshomaru started treating Kira's injuries. She had a lump on the back of her head, along with a broken arm and a few cracked ribs. Two hours later Kira woke up to see Sesshomaru standing next to her bed, watching her with an emotionless face. "How are you feeling?" he asked coolly. Kira sat up slowly, "I-I don't know. I think so." Sesshomaru nodded, "Fine. Now, tell me who you are." Kira looked up at him, "My name is…" she stopped. Then she looked confused. "I don't know." When Kira was knocked out, she lost some of her memory. She could not remember who she was. As Kira Feudal Era or as JoAnna in Present Day Japan.

JoAnna woke up to her alarm. She got up and got dressed for school. Walking downstairs she walked into the dinning room and greeted everyone. After breakfast JoAnna and Kohashi left the house and made their way to school and their first class of science. All through-out their science class JoAnna couldn't concentrate on her assignment. Suddenly she got a major headache and almost fell out of her seat. The teacher noticed JoAnna wasn't working and looked very pale. She walked over and placed a hand on JoAnna's shoulder, "Are you feeling alright JoAnna?" JoAnna shook her head, "No, I have a really bad headache." The teacher turned to Kohashi, "Kohashi, will you please take JoAnna to the nurse's office." JoAnna and Kohashi walked down to the nurse's office and once there JoAnna explained to the nurse how she was feeling. "Well it all started just as class began. I started to get a headache and while I was trying to work on my assignment it stared to get worse." The nurse nods thoughtfully, "I see. I'll check your head for any concussions." While checking the back of JoAnna's head, she notices a large black and blue bruise, as big as a fist as the base of her neck. The nurse frowned, "Where did you get that bruise JoAnna?" JoAnna gently touched the back of her neck and winced, "I-I don't know" she replied. The nurse decided it was better that Kohashi take JoAnna home and have her rest.She sent a note to their teacher excusing Kohashi and JoAnna from school for the rest of the day. Kohashi called her parents and asked them to come get them. Once home JoAnna went up to her room and laid down to rest a little. Kohashi came upstairs to wake her for dinner. They both made their way downstairs to the dinning room table and ate their supper. Afterwards, while JoAnna watched InuYasha, Kohashi sat in a chair and read her book. As soon as JoAnna's show was over they both headed upstairs to bed and fell fast asleep.

Again JoAnna dreams of Sesshomaru and the beautiful demon Kira. Sesshomaru allowed Kira to stay at his castle until she could remember who she was and where she was from.

The next day Sesshomaru and Jaken took Kira to the old Bone-Eater's Well where they first met her. They wanted to see if she could remember anything. Once they arrived at the well and the tree Sesshomaru and Jaken watch as Kira sit in the same spot she was found, among the flowers. Again Kira begins to pick them. As she reached for another flower all of her memories came flooding back, of who she was and what she was doing at the tree. Suddenly all of her strength left her and she could no longer sit up. Sesshomaru noticed she laid down and walked over to see what was wrong. He knelt down and cradled her in his arm, "What happened?" he softly questioned. Kira turned her head so she was facing him, "I remember." "Everything?" Kira nodded, "Yes. My name is Kira. I am a full demon and I came to Japan in search of the Shikon Jewel." Sesshomaru began to think of all the times he had talked with Kira, and she seemed like she wasn't all together. Like a part of her was missing, as if her soul was split in two and half of her soul was in a different dimension; if that was even possible. Sesshomaru then had a thought, on how he could find out if his theory was true or not. Kira's second half of her soul was JoAnna. In JoAnna's dream world of present time Tokyo, she dreams of a life as a demon and meeting her favorite character Sesshomaru. But this dream world is no dream, but her real life. Sesshomaru asked softly, "Kira, would you like to meet me tomorrow at the Higurashi shrine?" Kira nodded. Sesshomaru quickly explained what she needed to do. "Go to the Higurashi shrine and once there ask a monk where the Tree of Ages is. I'll meet you there." Before JoAnna awoke, she made a wish in her sleep. "I wish I could meet and visit Sesshomaru."

**A/N: Please review, I'd really appreciate your opinions and thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character or the quotes I use.

Chapter 2

The next morning JoAnna awoke and remembering what Sesshomaru told her she smiled. "_Or_…_at least I think it was me_."

After lunch she headed over to the Higurashi Shine to see if Sesshomaru would be there. As she walked up the steps she contemplated on what to say to him and what he would look like. Demon or human.

When she reached the top she was greeted by a monk who greeted her with a smiled. JoAnna smiled back, "Hello. Where is the Tree of Ages?"

The monk turned and pointed to the oldest and tallest tree on the temple grounds. JoAnna nodded her thanks and made her way over to the tree. As she approached the tree she reminded herself that there was no way Sesshomaru could be there. He was just a character in a TV series.

JoAnna sat down by the tree and leaned against it.

Suddenly she heard Sesshomaru's voice, "Hello JoAnna."

JoAnna gasped and looked around but she couldn't see him. She then remembered in an InuYasha movie Kagome could speak to InuYasha through the tree. "_Maybe Sesshomaru is doing the same thing_."

Sesshomaru spoke again, "I am real and am living in Feudal Japan."

"How is that possible?" JoAnna asked.

Sesshomaru quickly responded, "We have met before in your dreams. You wished to meet me and want to be able to visit me."

JoAnna then recalled her dream and she wished it could come true.

Sesshomaru seemed to read her thoughts, "It is possible, but in order for me to come I have to get the Shikon Jewel. Once I am there you have to promise me that you will come back with me for a while."

Sesshomaru knew she had two personalities and if you could get both of them together in the same era, they would merge. If JoAnna went to Feudal Japan she would become Kira, and vise versa. Only with the Shikon Jewel could she change back.

Unfortunately Sesshomaru knew this and JoAnna did not.

JoAnna thought for a moment, "I'll decide when you get here for real."

They said their good-byes and Sesshomaru tells her he will see her when he has the Shikon Jewel.

Before JoAnna left, Sesshomaru told her, "Come back here in eleven days and meet me by the Tree of Ages."

JoAnna nods and smiles, "I'll be here."

Sesshomaru planned to seek out the Shikon Jewel by himself and leave Jaken behind. Sensing the jewel he headed north searching every village. Finally he found it in an old temple in a small village. Villagers stood guard in front of the temple doors, trembling as the demon approached. Sesshomaru looked at them coolly. "You're in my way."

The guards hesitated only a split second before they ran at him and shouted, "He is here to steal the Jewel of Four Souls. KILL HIM!"

Sesshomaru stood calmly and put his left and only arm up across his chest, two fingers in a "V", and slashed the guards with one swipe of his Energy Whip. In an instant they were all dead.

Sesshomaru walked into the temple and grabbed the Shikon Jewel.

Three weeks past in Feudal Japan time, but in the Modern time it had only been ten and a half days.

Sesshomaru headed back to his castle and told Jaken he never found the Shikon Jewel; though he held it in his hand.

The next day JoAnna went to the Higurashi shrine after school to ask the monk some questions.

She arrived at the Higurashi shrine and went to find the monk.

The monk turned, "Hello, can I help you?"

"What can you tell me about the Shikon Jewel and the old Bone-Eaters Well?" JoAnna said pointing to the tree.

The monk nodded, "Of course. Join me for a cup of tea and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

JoAnna smiled, "Thanks you."

They went into a hut; sat down on traditional Japanese mats and the monk served them green tea.

JoAnna sat still and listened to the monk while sipping her tea.

The monk started with the Shikon Jewel, "The Shikon Jewel is known as the Jewel of Four Souls. It is a very powerful jewel. When evil has it in their possession the evil energy inside a person will increase a thousand times stronger; corrupting the jewel and turning it evil."

He sipped some tea and then continued, "The Shikon Jewel is both good and evil. Once the jewel has been corrupted it takes a priestess to purify it."

He took another drink.

"Now, the old Bone-Eaters Well was used in the Feudal time to cast you enemies remains in there; mostly demons that were slain so they could not regenerate. Some say it is just an old well, but others say it holds some sort of power to it, to travel through time back to the old days."

He sat his cup down and smiled, "I hope I was some what of help to you, young lady." "Oh yes you have been" JoAnna said enthusiastically, "And thank you for the tea, too" she added.

They stood, bowed to each other and say their good-byes. Taking one last look at the tree JoAnna sighed deeply and headed home.

The next day while JoAnna was eating her lunch at school she heard a familiar voice, it was Sesshomaru. "I have found the Shikon Jewel."

JoAnna was surprised at first, but pleased to find she could talk to him using her mind. "Meet me at the Higurashi shrine by the Tree of Ages" she answered. "I will be wearing a blue Japanese kimono with black dragons."

Sesshomaru agreed, "I'll see you there tomorrow."

As soon as school ended JoAnna headed home and went upstairs to start on her homework. Soon she was called for dinner. Afterwards she went straight to bed.

Back at Sesshomaru's castle the powerful demon approached his servant, "I will be gone for one week searching for Naraku in the northeast corner of the lands. I want you to stay here Jaken. If InuYasha and his friends come by tell them Naraku is the southeast. And Jaken, I'll kill you if you inform InuYasha where I have gone."

Jaken trembled as he replied, "Oh yes M'Lord!"

During breakfast JoAnna told Kohashi and her parents she would be visiting the Higurashi Shine again after school.

Meanwhile in the Feudal Era Sesshomaru headed towards the old Bone-Eaters Well.

In order for someone to pass from Feudal Japan to the present time they need the Shikon Jewel or a shard from it. Holding the Jewel tightly in his hand Sesshomaru made sure no one was around before he jumped down the well.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other character or the quotes I use.

Chapter 3

After school the next day JoAnna sets out towards the Higurashi shrine. Heading up the stairs she said hello to the monk before going towards the Tree of Ages and stood with her back towards the small shrine with the old Bone-Eaters Well. Dressed in her Japanese kimono with black dragons she waited patiently for Sesshomaru to come.

Sesshomaru landed on the Bone-Eater's Well floor and looked up to see daylight peaking over the top. He zipped out and headed through the doors of the small shrine. He saw JoAnna standing at the Tree of Ages, staring up at the tree.

He quietly walked over and stood behind her, "Hello JoAnna."

JoAnna turned around and smiled, "Hello Sesshomaru."

JoAnna looked closely at the man in front of her, he looked human

While JoAnna was looking at Sesshomaru, he was also looking over at her and he noticed she looked just like Kira save for their hair and eye color.

Sesshomaru took JoAnna's hand and lead her to a bench and explained everything to her. The old Bone-Eater's Well, the Shikon Jewel, the Tree of Ages and the Feudal Era. Most of which JoAnna remembered from her discussion from the monk the day before. Except for the information about the Feudal Era and the difference between both worlds, which only Sesshomaru and InuYasha knew about. "I want you to understand that one week in my time is three and a half days in your time, and a year in my time is six months in your time."

"I see" JoAnna nodded in understanding.

Sesshomaru continued, "While I'm here I'll be staying with you for three and a half days so I can get to know you and answer any questions you have."

JoAnna smiled, "All right."

This story tells about the other from InuYashsa as well: Kagome, InuYashsa, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

They all travel from village to village searching for Naraku, so they can get their revenge on him for killing Kikyo, almost killing Kagome and killing Sango's brother, Kohaku, and fellow demon slayers.

The gang is still fighting demons while searching for the trader Naraku who has gone into hiding with Kagura and Kanna. Naraku has to gain his strength back from the battle with InuYashsa and the gang when Kagome shot him with a sacred arrow and InuYasha hit him with the Tetsusaiga's Wind Scare.

JoAnna and Sesshomaru left the Higurashi shrine and headed towards her house, along the way she explained the modern era to him.

When JoAnna and Sesshomaru arrived at the house JoAnna gave him instructions "While I'm at school tomorrow please stay inside. Unless you are walking me to or home from school. Other than that please stay inside because not that many people think you are real."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows "Why would they not think I'm real?"

JoAnna replied, "Well, here in my time you are a character in a very poplar TV and manga series."

She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a manga that has a picture on it of Sesshomaru on the cover of it and walked back to Sesshomaru handing him the manga. "JoAnna time for dinner!" Kohashi yelled. JoAnna yelled back, "Be right there." Sesshomaru handed the manga back to JoAnna, "Go eat now."

JoAnna headed to the door after putting the manga back on the shelf and walked down the stairs for dinner.

While eating dinner with the family, Miyoko turned to JoAnna, "JoAnna, we have to go out of town for a few weeks on the account of my sister-in-law who is in serious condition, since her accident. JoAnna you need to stay here and go to school, we can't have an exchange student missing classes."

JoAnna nodded in understanding, "Ok. Please send my regards to her."

After dinner JoAnna headed upstairs to her room and opened the door to see Sesshomaru just leaning against the wall. He seemed to be asleep. She walked in quietly, trying not to wake him.

He asked quietly, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

JoAnna sighed, "Well, it is the weekend, so I have nothing planed. Kohashi and her parents will be leaving tomorrow for a family emergency, so no one will be here. Why, did you want to go some where Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru replied, "No, I just wished to know."

"Oh! Ok" she yawned, "Well, I'm so tired. Good-night Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

That night while JoAnna slept she had no dreams. Sesshomaru sat and watched her all night, wondering how it was possible for a person to live two separate lives, living in one body and not being able to remember anything from either side; the demon or the human side.

**A/N: Here is a description of Sesshomaru when he looks human.**

Long silver hair, fare skin, gold eyes and human ears. He has a blue crescent moon on his forehead, like a tattoo and shows no expressions on his face. He is wearing a white kimono with red flowers and an armor hanging on his shoulder.

**Also for those of you who don't know what the characters look like, here's a quick summary-**

Kagome: a 15 year old girl, with a slim body wearing her school uniform, a white top, green skirt. She has black hair to mid back, and is 5ft 4in and cares for InuYasha and dislikes Kikyo. She lives in the present time of Tokyo, Japan. Kagome goes to school and afterwards goes to see InuYasha.

InuYasha: a half demon, at the age of 15 year old, with silvery white hair to the waist, a slim body and wearing a red kimono made from the fur of the fire rat, at 5ft 9in and cares for Kagome and Kikyo.

InuYasha and Kagome have become better friends are finally starting to figured how each other feel towards the other.

Sango: a demon exterminator at 16 years old, with a slim body wearing lavender top and a deep lavender long skirt at 5ft 7in. she has black hair to the waist. Sango has the determination of destroying Naraku for killing her brother, Kohaku and comrades.

Miroku: a very lecherous monk at 18 years old, with short black hair in a small pony tail, slim body wears a black top and purple priest kimono, at 5ft 9in. Flirts with every woman he sees.

Sango and Miroku are still the same as before: Sango likes Miroku, but Miroku flirts with every woman he sees and asks them, "Will you have the honor of baring my children?"

Shippo: a full demon, fox cub, at 2ft 8in with short light brown hair, wearing a vest, top and pants. Shippo is loved by all (except by InuYasha of course) and is about 7 years old.

Kirara: a full demon, two tailed cat, white with black patches around the paws and the tips of the tails. Looks like a small kitten when not threatened by demons, if so, Kirara transforms into is a saber tooth cat. Cares for Sango and her age is unknown. Shippo and Kirara just hang around with everyone.

Naraku: a half demon at 5ft 10in about 77 years old with black hair looks like a human, but wears a white baboon pelt and has a deep voice, wants Kikyo or the pleasure of killing Kikyo.

Kikyo: a lost soul in a human body made up of her grave yard soil and clay and is at least 18 years old. At 5ft 4in with long black hair to the mid back and is wearing a white and red priestess kimono, also cares for InuYasha, but dislikes Kagome. Kikyo wants to destroy Naraku for killing her and for her betraying InuYasha by pinning him to the Tree of Ages over 51 years ago.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**In the Feudal Era**:

InuYasha and his gang were fighting other demons. Since Naraku's disappearance four month ago, many demons had come out of hiding and were randomly attacking villagers.

During this time Naraku used the distraction to regain his strength and power. Meanwhile Kanna and Kagura roam about spying on InuYasha and Naraku's obsession, Kikyo.

**Modern Era**:

Upon waking the next morning, Sesshomaru sensed something was wrong back in his world. When JoAnna woke up she looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled, "Good morning Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood, "I must return to my world JoAnna. There is a great disturbance, but I will come to see you again."

JoAnna nodded, "Yeah, go. I'll see you when I come back; whenever that is."

"I will return for you on your eighteenth birthday." Sesshomaru said before leaving.

Sesshomaru left JoAnna's house, quickly zipped down to the Higurashi shrine and opened the door to the shrine of the old Bone-Eaters Well. Walked down the steps, and jumped in and down the well.

Landing at the bottom of the old Bone-Eaters Well, he zipped up out of the well and headed to the village off to the left of the forest where the well stood.

Naraku's strength had finally returned and he felt the need to slaughter a village. Naraku, his carnations Kagura and Kanna, and some other lesser demons attacked the village that Sesshomaru was heading to. Naraku picked this village because he wanted to make Sesshomaru furious.

In this village there was a young girl who Sesshomaru always watched over. She picked the wild flowers and wild berries by the old Bone-Eaters Well and played around the Tree of Ages.

Naraku had Kanna watch Sesshomaru when the girl was around and noticed he was very protective of her. Kanna showed all of this to Naraku through her mirror, and where the child lived.

Unfortunately for Naraku, he didn't realize the girl lived with Sesshomaru.

This child was an eight year old girl named was Rin. She was small, at 3ft with black hair to her waist, and dressed in a orange kimono with a green sash. Her parents were killed long ago by a savage tribe of wolves and Rin saw everything. From that day on she hasn't spoken to anyone nor had anyone heard her say anything but, groans, gaps, soft laughter and the humming of music. Rin had no specific place where she lived since then. Everyday she'd walked to the middle of the forest to where the old well was, and pick the blue, white, and lavender wild flowers for her parent's graves. She'd collect the wild berries from the bushes to eat for food.

Ever since Sesshomaru revived Rin with his Tensaiga she followed the demon wherever he went. Though it was actually the Tensaiga who compelled him to bring her back, Sesshomaru complied with some suspicion, "Humph, Tensaiga, you compelled me to save a human life today."

After that Rin went to live with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un at the castle. Rin also began to speak again.

While Sesshomaru was gone in the Modern Era with JoAnna, Rin and Jaken remained at the castle thinking he was searching for Naraku.

Rin approached Jaken, "Master Jaken I wish to go to my parent's grave."

Jaken nodded, "All right, but take Ah-Un with you and be back quick."

" Oh, but Master Jaken, you know if I go alone and get hurt Lord Sesshomaru will get angry at you." Rin replied

Jaken jumped slightly, "Oh! That's right. I hate to see Lord Sesshomaru angry if something happened to you."

On the back of Ah-Un Jaken and Rin made their way to the village where she used to live.

Once they landed Rin told Jaken, "After I pick some flowers for my parent's grave, I want to pick some of the wild berries that are by the well."

While Rin picked the flowers and berries Jaken started to ramble on about InuYasha, the trouble maker. How he got the Tetsusaiga and Lord Sesshomaru only got the Tensaiga and how Naraku has been deceiving his lord.

As Jaken rambled Rin rolled her eyes and walked away with Ah-Un towards the end of the forest, past the Bone-Eaters Well which lay a mile away from Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

Jaken finally noticed Rin walked away and yelled after her "Fine I'll just wait here then!" Suddenly one of Naraku's poison bugs flew by Jaken, distracting him from Rin and where she had gone. The Saimyousho, who had been spying on him, flew away; the opposite direction that Rin went.

The Saimyousho was told by Naraku to lead Jaken on a wild chase away from Rin so he could get a hold of the little girl to lure Sesshomaru to the village.

Naraku watched during the attack on Rin's village the demon and waited for the little girl to arrive.

Rin was making her way back to the village when she heard screaming and the sounds of demons. Leaving Ah-Un behind, she ran to the end of the forest and gasped in horror at the sight of the village. Everything was on fire and demons were massacring every one in sight. There was Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku in his baboon pelt.

Turning his cold eyes towards the edge of the village, he spotted Rin and smiled his cold smile. Rin froze in fear. Suddenly the demon was at her side and he grabbed her, "Finally you have arrived" he hissed in her ear, "Now all I need is that Dog Demon Sesshomaru."

Squirming to free herself, Rin remembered she had a small blade hidden in her kimono, given to her by Sesshomaru in a case he was not there to protect her.

She grabbed the blade and stabbed Naraku in his arm; hissing in annoyance he threw the child to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

Looking up, Naraku notices someone walking towards him through the smoke and flames. As the person drew closer Naraku recognized it as Sesshomaru. "What have you done to the child?" Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku chuckled, "Interesting. You do care for a human. Very interesting."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Naraku smirked and gave a signal to Kagura, Kanna and the demons to leave. They all disappeared with Naraku's laugh lingering in the air.

As Sesshomaru walked towards Rin he noticed that Jaken was no where in sight.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and flew to his castle with Ah-Un flowing close behind. As he walked in with Rin in his arm Jaken, who had made it back to the castle right before Sesshomaru, came up and cried, "M'Lord, I lost Rin!"

Jaken then realized that Sesshomaru was holding Rin in his arm, "Oh no! What has happened to her? What has happened to the child Rin?"

Sesshomaru did not answer, instead gave him an order, "Jaken, go find medical herbs and some food."

Jaken just stood there with his mouth wide open staring at Sesshomaru.

"_NOW_ JAKEN!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Oh yes! Yes M'Lord!" Jaken rushed out of the room and quickly gathered herbs and food in the forest. Soon he returned with the herbs and some fish.

Sesshomaru took care of the wounds Rin received when she hit the ground. A few scrapes and bruises but nothing major. Sesshomaru sat against one of the castle walls cradling Rin in his arm.

An hour later she woke up, still cradled in Sesshomaru's arm. The smell of cooking fish brought her out of her unconscious state and she looked up to see Sesshomaru, "T-Th-an-k Y-Y-ou L-Lo-Lord S-Sess-hom-aru" she stuttered.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'm glad you're fine." He turned to Jaken, "Jaken, I thought I told you to watch Rin. Where were you?"

Jaken jumped, "Oh, but M'Lord I had to follow a Saimyousho! I did not realize what was happening in the village."

Sesshomaru glared coolly, "Jaken next time this happens. You will die!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

InuYasha and the gang were once again spending the night in a village after Miroku performs his "exorcisms" at the biggest and riches looking places.

The monk then talks sweetly with the women and gives them his usual, "Will you have the honor of baring my children?" speech. This in turn earns the devious monk a glare, and a hit on the head from Sango.

InuYasha and Kagome still continue in their brutal and pointless circle of good days and bad days. InuYasha yells at Kagome for something dumb, Kagome gets angry punishes the young hanyou. From the day they meet Lady Kaded put pray-beads around Inuyasha's neck and told Kagome to say a word to bind his sprit.

Because of InuYasha's dog demon side and doggy ears, Kagome said "Sit."

InuYasha is only afraid of Kagome when she gets an angry look in her eyes; the angrier she is, the harder the pray-beads around his neck force him to the ground.

InuYasha hates it when everyone treats him like a dog, but it is hard to forget when he sits, sniffs and growls like a dog. Especially when the hanyou lands in water and shakes the water off on all four.

JoAnna arrived home from school, wondering what was so urgent that Sesshomaru had to leave so quickly. Walking up to her room she could hear Sesshomaru's voice in her head, "JoAnna, I had to leave suddenly because a village near my castle was attacked, and my ward, Rin, was in danger."

"Oh. Is she okay? Are you going to come back here?"

"Rin will be fine. But I will not be returning. I have some things that must be taken care of here. I will come for you on your birthday."

JoAnna smiled, "Okay."

JoAnna made herself some dinner and sat down to watch InuYasha. After her show was over she went to bed.

As she slept she dreamt again.

Kira was still at Sesshomaru's castle, having no place of her own to go to. While she was there Kira helped Rin make a garden in the back so the child won't have to go so far to find food, as well as help her make her own food inside the castle. And at night the demon put Rin to bed. The role of mother almost came naturally.

Kira stilled possessed some of her powers, but since the attack she had forgotten how to use them. Sesshomaru tired to help Kira master what she had, but without the other half of her soul, she couldn't conjure up anything powerful.

A year and a half past and Kira's mastery over her powers grew.

JoAnna yawned and stretched. It was the day before her birthday and she wondered if Sesshomaru remembered his promise to return. She quickly dressed and headed downstairs; greeted the family and sat down to eat breakfast. JoAnna was glad it was the weekend and that she'd already finished all of her homework that was due on Monday, now she could relax and enjoy her birthday. After breakfast JoAnna told Kohashi and her parents she was going to the Higurashi Shine to enjoy the sunshine.

JoAnna ran back upstairs to pack up her art book and art kit. She wanted to show Sesshomaru more things about her time. As soon as she finished getting what she needed she said goodbye and headed out the door to the shrine.

Arriving at the shrine JoAnna said good morning to the monk and walked over to the Tree of Ages. Sitting down next to it, she pulled out her art book and kit and started on a picture of the shrine. She was enjoying herself so much she didn't realize how late it had become. Looking up she was surprised to see the sun had almost completely left the sky. Quickly gathering her things she bowed and said goodbye to the monk and rushed home. Once she got home they all sat down for dinner and JoAnna told them about the pictures she drew.

After dinner JoAnna went straight to bed, excited for her birthday, and to see Sesshomaru.

It's has been two years now since Kira first came to Sesshomaru's castle. Rin and Kira's garden has been growing well with vegetables and herbs. Kira has a better understanding of how she can control her powers. Jaken is being a nuisance as usual complaining about every possibly problem that there is.

Sesshomaru calmly sat in a corner and watched Rin and Kira make some small toys for Rin to play with; a rag doll and long ribbon on a stick, similar to the energy whips Sesshomaru and Kira have. As Sesshomaru watched them a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he asked himself "Why does Rin make me feel like this?"

That night after dinner and training Kira put Rin to bed and made her way to bed herself. She was tired as well after such a long and tiring day.

That night Kira dreamt that she was a human going to school and she met Sesshomaru. On her 18th birthday Sesshomaru came to see if she will go with him to his time of Feudal Japan. She replied yes and they made their way to the Bone Eaters Well in a shrine.

Now, the reason JoAnna and Kira were dreaming about each other was their soul was trying to get back together. When someone's soul is parted and in two different dimensions, the soul sends messages through dreams to the other half. In order for this to happen the mind in one dimension must work with the soul in the other; it picks an object of admiration and makes it a connection point. JoAnna's dream was to meet Sesshomaru; while Kira just wanted to remember who she was, and Sesshomaru is helping her with that.

The more dreams JoAnna has the more she wants to go with Sesshomaru, but she doesn't realize she may not be able to return.

If JoAnna were to go down the well, she would become Kira, and JoAnna would cease to exists, because the souls were back in the same dimension. But if she were to remain in Tokyo both she and Kira could die, because it's not the real world, only a dream.

**A/N: Ok I was not sure how to add this in my story so here are the five elements that Kira can control**

**Wind: can conjure up any time, numerous strong forces, tornadoes and wind storms.**

**Water: can conjure up any time, numerous strong forces with water, summon a water serpent.**

**Earth: can conjure up any time, numerous strong forces, ground to collapse and cause avalanches along with ground demons.**

**Fire: can conjure up any time, numerous strong forces, cause anything to burn along with throwing fire balls and summoning a giant dragon demon.**

**Kira can conjure up these abilities once she has her other half soul back. So Kira can only practices at least the energy whip and to conjure up small rumbles of the ground floor, small amounts of control of the wind, fire and water. **

**While practicing and training with Sesshomaru all the techniques are tried on Jaken because Sesshomaru can always bring him back to life if Kira just happen to kill him, but mostly she just uses him as a practice dummy.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kira woke up to Jaken and Rin fighting. Knowing she would not be able to go back to sleep with them bickering she left her room and went in search of the squabbling duo. With each step their voices got louder and so it did not take her long to find them. Kira walked into the dinning hall and over to the two; wanting to get their argument sorted out before Sesshomaru returned.

Kira put her hand up, "What is going on here you two?"

Jaken stumbled slightly as he bowed, "Oh, my Lady; Rin went out by herself and did not tell me."

Kira looked at Rin, "Is this true Rin?"

Rin protested, "But my Lady, Master Jaken was talking to himself again and did not hear me say that I was going to pick flowers and take Ah-Un for a walk."

Rin glanced over at Jaken and mumbled, "Tattle Tail."

Kira turned to Jaken with a glare, "Jaken you stupid little twit! How many time must I pound it in to your tiny head, never let Rin leave the castle alone? Pay attention!"

As Kira scolded Jaken she used the little power of wind she had to lift him off the ground and then drop him hard against the cold stone floor.

Jaken slowly and painfully replied in a trembling voice, "Sorry my Lady…. Won't happen again"

Kira nodded sharply "I hope not. Just think what Lord Sesshomaru would have done if he found out."

Just as she said that Sesshomaru came walking in, "What's going on?"

"I was just teaching Jaken a lesson on letting Rin leave the castle by herself." answered Kira.

"Jaken is this true?"

"Yes M'lord" Jaken replied with a scared look on his face.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Jaken just be glad that Kira took care of this problem. If it had been this Sesshomaru, you would be dead."

Later that day Sesshomaru made an announcement to everyone, "I will be gone for awhile. Stay here till I return."

Kira mumbled "Can I talk to you in private be for you leave?"

Sesshomaru gave her a short nod.

Kira turned to Jaken and Rin "Rin, Jaken why don't you take Ah-Un for a walk or flight around the castle for a little bit. Ah-Un could use the exercise. And I need to have a talk with Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin shrieked in reply to Kira's request; she loves to ride on the back of Ah-Un. And Jaken just mumbled "Why always me" as he and Rin left the room the castle.

Sesshomaru looked at Kira, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Kira answered him softly, "Well, it is about this strange dream I had last night."

Kira told Sesshomaru about her dream and Sesshomaru nods, "I know this. I'm going to go see the girl from your dream tonight, but not say anything to Rin or Jaken."

Kira replied in a trembling voice "I understand."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that his theory was coming true. That night as soon as everyone was asleep, Sesshomaru left the castle and headed towards the old Bone Eaters Well. As soon as he reached the well he quickly jumped in.

The next day JoAnna woke up early and quickly put on her blue kimono with black dragon. As she walked into the kitchen she frowned when she saw that the lights were off. She reached over to turn the lights on and jumped as Kohashi and her parents screamed at the top of their lungs "Happy Birthday JoAnna!"

They were all sitting at kitchen table with a chocolate cake with white frosting on the top saying "Happy 18th Birthday JoAnna."

JoAnna's eyes filled with tears; she was so happy all she could do was smile.

Sesshomaru landed at the bottom of the old Bone-Eaters Well, in the small shrine at the Higurashi shrine. He zipped out and headed to the doors of the shrine, but decided to wait inside until JoAnna came.

After JoAnna had a piece of her cake and opened her gifts; she left to meet up with her friends, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo, for a bite of pizza. As she ate her pizza, JoAnna heard a familiar voice whispering "Hello, JoAnna and Happy Birthday." Suddenly remember she was supposed to meet Sesshomaru, she came up with an excuse that she had to leave and ran out the door.

JoAnna hurried to the Higurashi shrine and all but ran up the stairs. At the top she bowed and greeted the monk, then headed towards the Tree of Ages.

Sesshomaru saw JoAnna bow to the monk then walk to Tree of Ages. He opened the shrine doors and made his way over to her. JoAnna heard him behind her, so she turned and started walking towards him.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, "As I promised; I have come back to see you for your birthday."

JoAnna smiled "Thank you for coming back. I've missed you."

Sesshomaru hesitated then spoke softly, "I have come to ask you if you wanted to come back with me or stay here."

"I'd like to, but don't I have to have the Shikon Jewel or even a shard of it, to go through the well?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Close your eyes, and put out your hand. I have a gift for you"

JoAnna did as he told her and waited.

Sesshomaru reached in to his pocket, pulled out a pouch that had the Shikon Jewel in it and placed it in her hands, "Now open your eyes."

JoAnna looked down and quickly opened the bag. She smiled as she pulled out the Shikon jewel.

"Now JoAnna, you have the Shikon jewel. But only you can decide if you want to come with me or stay here."

Before he could get another word in JoAnna shouted "Yes!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and JoAnna giggled.

"I'll go with you, there is nothing for me here." she explained.

Sesshomaru turned back to the well house, "Then let's go."

JoAnna followed Sesshomaru into the well house and the both of them quickly jumped into the well As JoAnna fell she noticed that she is getting taller, her hair is getting longer and changing colors and her kimono is changing as well from blue to red with black dragons and all through her body she can feel the powers she has.

When they reached the bottom of the well Sesshomaru noticed that it is Kira and not JoAnna.

"Kira we're bac-"

Kira waved a hand, "I know exactly where I'm at Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then lets get out of here and back to the castle."

They both jumped out of the old Bone-Eaters Well and walked calmly towards the castle. Before JoAnna and Sesshomaru jumped down in the well, Kira in the Feudal Era was picking the wild flowers just a yard and a half away from the well; but as soon as Sesshomaru and Joanna landed at the bottom of the well, the Kira in Feudal Japan vanished.

The two demons walked in the castle and were greeted by Rin and Jaken; thinking they had just gone for a walk or went out to practice.

Since Kira was missing half her soul she also had less control over her powers. Now that Kira has the other half of her soul back, she now has her full strength back, which she loves. Her demon powers are much stronger when she is in a bad mood or gets angry. Kira has a fun time beating up Jaken when ever he doses something wrong. As for Rin she treats the girl like a mother treats her child, and Sesshomaru is the one who protects Rin from harm when Jaken fails to do so. Everyday Kira would walk with Rin to the old Bone Eater's Well and pick the flowers and search for food that they don't have in their garden.

While they are out Rin has a fun time watching Kira playing around with the power to control the four elements; water, earth, fire, wind. Like summoning up a breeze to blow flower petals in the air and she repairs the ground by the well where the lighting bolt hit. Kira then remembers that she is missing her katanas. Kajyashaiku, Shikono.

She remembers the last time she had her katanas she was fighting a group of demons and humans that had surrounded her and punched her out cold and stole her katanas. The only way she can get her katanas is by finding and destroying the demons or humans that took them.

When ever Kira gets close to her katanas she can hear them calling for her sending out a pulsing tone that only she can hear. With one of her katanas she can control the four elements with an even stronger force than just by her self.

When a demon or human get a hold of Kira's katanas, they can't do any thing with them. If a human touches them the barrier surrounding them will shock the person tell they either let go or die. As for demons holding the katanas, if they can pass the barrier the katanas just simply will be like any other katana made by a sword smith, if not the barrier just shocks the hell out of them or just burns their hands and these burns can't and won't ever heal.

Back at the castle Sesshomaru, Kira, Rin and Jaken were at the table as Kira and Rin ate their supper.

Kira turned to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, I will be needing some assistance in the north east. I'm searching for my katanas, which were stolen from me."

Sesshomaru nodded "I see. We will head that way tomorrow, very early, I've sensed that Naraku and his minions are there."

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and Rin "Jaken, Rin while we're there stay out of the way."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "And Jaken if you fail to keep a close watch on Rin, you will die."


End file.
